goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy Makes Fun of Fluttershy106's Rocket Accident and Gets Grounded
At the school auditorium, Principal Prickly brought sad news about Fluttershy106. Principal Prickly: Kids of Third Street School, I've got some bad news to tell you. Fluttershy106 is not here to substitute for me for a moment because Conrad Mundy shot him in his head with a rocket. The rocket accident is fatal, and Fluttershy106 is gone to the hospital to have a rocket out of his head and be mended and restored. You may never see him again. TJ: Oh no! This is terrible! Mikey: I'll never see him again! Spinelli: Don't worry, Spinelli. Fluttershy106 will be to normal again. Vince: If anything happens to Fluttershy106, someone's punishment will be visiting his funeral. Gus: Yeah, that's a good idea. Gretchen: I agree with Gus. Lawson: No way! If it comes to Fluttershy106's death, me and my friends are not going to visit his funeral. Mundy: I agree with Mundy! Fluttershy106 whomps. Gelman: Yeah, he will be punishing us ever again. Not ever! Skeens: Yeah, we will stay in the hospital until he dies. Principal Prickly: Okay, who will announce about Fluttershy106? Mundy: ME! Principal Prickly: Very well, come up to me and announce. Mundy got off the seat and then he walked to the stage and he climbed up. Then he got onstage, and he started to make fun of Fluttershy106's rocket accident. Mundy: I shot Fluttershy106 in his head with a rocket! His accident is so funny! And besides, he whomps! Hahahaha! He will stay in the hospital until he dies! He'll be put in the morgue and then buried alive! Hahahahaha! No more Fluttershy106! He'll be dead for good! Hahahahahahahahaha! TJ and the Gang and the good kids were shocked. Lawson and the other bad kids thought it was funny. Lawson: Way to go, Mundy! Good job making fun of poor Fluttershy106! Principal Prickly was furious. Principal Prickly: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Mundy, how dare you make fun of Fluttershy106's rocket accident?! That's it! My office! Now! Mundy followed Principal Prickly on the way to his office in disgrace. Then they entered the office, and Principal Prickly sat on his seat and gave Mundy a talking to. Principal Prickly: Mundy, I can't believe you made fun of Fluttershy106's rocket accident! Now you disrespected him! It will take weeks to restore his head, thanks to you! Mundy: But sir. I wanted Fluttershy106 to be like N. Gin from Crash Bandicoot. Fluttershy106 will be rebuilt into a half-faced cyborg with a rocket in his head. That's why I have to shoot him in his head with a rocket. Principal Prickly: That's very naughty of you! You can't make him be like N. Gin. That's silly! If he dies, your punishment is to go to his funeral! That's it, you're suspended for a week! Go home now! Mundy went home in disgrace. Back home, Mundy's parents scolded Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you make fun of Fluttershy106's rocket accident?! You know it's not nice to do that! Mundy's mum: If Fluttershy106 dies, you will go to his funeral! Mundy's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for two days! Mundy's mum: Go upstairs to your room now! Mundy went upstairs to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Mundy, TJ Detweiler and Lawson Wiseguy as Principal Prickly Joey as Mikey Blumberg and Gelman Julie as Spinelli Paul as Vince LaSSao Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Amy as Gretchen Grundler Brian as Skeens Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff